


Something more

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, F/M, Flash Fic, Het, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hai provato ad ignorare Sam, a stare lontano da lui, a far finta che tutto ciò che c'è tra di voi è una collaborazione di cui lui ancora non conosce tutti i termini; ma la verità è che quando varchi la soglia di quella stanza d'hotel e te lo ritrovi davanti sei incredibilmente felice. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something more

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** SPOILER 4° stagione. Ambientata durante la 4x21. Scritta per il _Dolcetto o scherzetto fest_ di fanfic_italia.

# 

Something more.  


 

Hai provato ad ignorare Sam, a stare lontano da lui, a far finta che tutto ciò che c'è tra di voi è una collaborazione di cui lui ancora non conosce tutti i termini; ma la verità è che quando varchi la soglia di quella stanza d'hotel e te lo ritrovi davanti sei incredibilmente felice, senza nessuna buona ragione al mondo (ti chiedi se sia per il fatto che l'apocalisse è dannatamente vicina e finalmente i suoi poteri serviranno a qualcosa di utile ma no, non è così): quando gli dici «ora sei fuori, questo è ciò che conta… sono contenta che tu sia qui» lo pensi davvero, e te ne rendi conto solo in quel momento.

Ma ti senti una stupida, perché non avresti dovuto innamorarti di lui: dovevi limitarti a sfruttarlo, e invece no, ti sei fatta fregare da quegli stupidi sentimenti umani che continui a provare e che ti fanno sentire così strana, così leggera ma nello stesso tempo in ansia – come se non bastasse lo _stress da resurrezione di Lucifero_ a sconquassarti il cervello – e che sembrano tacere solo nel momento in cui lui ti afferra e ti getta sul letto. Per un attimo sorridi, dimenticandoti del fatto che ciò di cui lui ha bisogno non sei tu, ma il tuo sangue. Ti lasci andare sotto il suo tocco, incurante del coltello che ti sfiora per poi tagliare il tuo braccio lungo una linea sottile; gemi mentre le sue labbra si avvicinano a te per leccare il sangue che cola dalla ferita, sentendoti importante per lui, finalmente importante per qualcuno. Pensi per un attimo a come sarebbe se tu fossi umana e lui non avesse bisogno di te per fortificarsi, domandandoti se ci sarebbe ugualmente qualcosa fra di voi, magari più forte, più reale. Sai che non ha senso meditarci su perché il vostro rapporto non sarà mai nessuna delle due cose. Lui si eccita per un corpo che non è il tuo, resta legato a te per sentirsi potente, mentre tu lo stai conducendo verso una strada senza uscita, verso conseguenze che non sospetta minimamente. No, continui a ripeterti, non è una relazione la vostra, e non lo sarà mai.

Eppure, quando lui ti dice «Mi sei mancata, Ruby. Credo di amarti, sai?» senti un calore mai provato prima: la consapevolezza di valere qualcosa per lui, di non essere solo un mero "rifornimento di sangue".

E per la prima volta ti senti realmente felice.


End file.
